The present invention relates to decorating supplies, and more particularly to a free-standing display to support and arrange balloons. The use of balloons, particularly helium-filled balloons, has long been popular for the purpose of party decoration, or other celebratory occasions. Currently, the cost of helium has risen, due in part to an increased demand in certain manufacturing segments. This has caused a shortage in available affordable helium for use in balloons. The consumer of helium-filled balloons may wish for a more cost effective alternative to the helium-filled balloon. One such solution involves the artful display of non-helium filled balloons. A non-helium-filled balloon may be held upright by a stick or other rigid member to simulate the upright condition of helium-filled balloons. Since air-filled balloons on sticks do not self arrange themselves or hold themselves erect in the manner of helium-filled balloons, greater care by the user to create a pleasing display is necessary. For example, a display structure and method of using such a structure may be used to gather and arrange non-helium-filled balloons in an agreeable manner to mimic the effect of helium-filled balloons, yet avoid the cost and scarcity of helium. Such a structure may be used in many settings and in many display concepts.